The Red Carniverous Mor
by VicStar95
Summary: The Doctor is alone again. But what could go wrong on a trip to a posh rocket- stop? Disclaimer- I do not own Doctor Who *sigh*
1. Chapter 1

Unfortunately I don't own Doctor Who or (even worse) the Tardis, if I did Donna would still be around and so would David Tennant :) Please Enjoy and Comment

Prologue

The residents of the precinct carried on with their leisurely lives, unaware that a nameless horror had just picked out their tiny world, for lunch.

In the outer reaches the beast kept on moving, forever hungry towards the spec of civilization that glimmered on the edge of it's vision.

Chapter 1

The Tardis ground to a standstill with a mild bump. The Doctor stayed on his feet and swung the scanner around to face him. "Ah ha, The Hexorni System, lovely place for a stop- off..." he broke off as he looked up and realised that, once again, the consol room was empty. "First sign of madness," he muttered, "talking to myself." Sighing he leant back against a column and closed his eyes, going back to the good times, with Donna, Martha and... Rose. "Ah well, allon-y." Shaking his head sadly the Doctor grabbed his coat and, putting it on made his lonely way down towards the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Unfortunately I don't own Doctor Who or (even worse) the Tardis, if I did Donna would still be around and so would David Tennant :) Please Enjoy and Comment

Chapter 2

Luke Fallow had the most boring job of the precinct- security. Not that there was anything to secure, the barren planet was lifeless, except inside the great metal dome called by everyone 'The Precinct.' The worst thing that could happen would be one of the guests getting an auto- magnet golf ball stuck in a buggy wheel. Luke left the consol, moving his chair to the centre of the room and beginning to spin. That was the only perk to the job, the accommodation. Air cushions and hover chairs were the norm here, even on a lonely little rocket stop. As Luke rotated a screen began to flash a message that Luke didn't even know existed; 'intruder detected.' Luke whizzed over to the nearest screen and began to talk to the computer, "bring up camera view of intrusion." The screen flashed into life, displaying a blue box pulsing into existence.

For a second Luke paused, looking stunned at this odd intrusion. Pulling himself together he pressed the intercom button, "Jimbo, Grouse, D-G, get yourselves down to store section thirteen, there's some kind of intruder down there... in a blue box. Meet you there, pronto." The crackling voice of D-G came back over the com, "what have you been eating Luke?" "Nothing, just get down there. Now!" a despairing sigh from the other end came out as a buzz of noise, "if you say so... boss." The intercom went dead and Luke could see his three colleagues making their way down towards the store room. Hurriedly, with a final glance at the array of screens he made his way out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Unfortunately I don't own Doctor Who or (even worse) the Tardis, if I did Donna would still be around and so would David Tennant :) Please Enjoy and Comment

Chapter 3

The Doctor backed out of the Tardis door, pulling it almost shut as he did so. A movement behind him made him turn, keeping hold of the door handle as he did so. Arranged in a semi- circle around him were four, youngish (well everyone seemed young to the Doctor) guards. They were wearing smart uniforms with 'Precinct Security' embroidered onto them- not average run of the mill then. What was run of the mill was the stun- gun that each guard carried, pointed, once again, at the Doctor. The oldest of the four stepped forwards, "step away from the... box, and put your hands in the air." He said in a commanding tone. The Doctor did as he was told, pulling the Tardis door shut behind him with a faint 'click.' One of the others, the youngest, with spiky ginger hair, (the Doctor sighed with envy) stepped up. "We did not tell you to close the door. Open it immediately." Luke demanded. "Whoops." Was the reply from the Doctor, "sorry. I forgot my hand was on the handle, and therefore, when I was ordered to move away from the... box, the door came with me." The Doctor flashed a disarming grin at the group. Nothing happened. "Anyway," the Doctor continued on brightly, "introductions I think. I'm the Doctor, and you lot are..." he left the sentence trailing away and Luke finished it for him. "We're precinct security." He stated proudly, the Doctor groaned, "you know I had picked up on that." He gestured towards the shirts. Luke had the good grace to look embarrassed as the others sniggered; he shot them a quick glare before turning back to the Doctor. "I'm Luke, duty officer, these are my... colleagues; Jimbo, Grouse and D-G." The oldest guard, D-G the Doctor assumed according to the name marked on his stun- gun, gestured to the Doctor, "come on you, no trouble now." His voice was gruff, insulting. "I did tell you my name you know." The Doctor appealed, all he got for his troubles was a cuff round the head from one of the other guards. Sighing, the Doctor let himself get marched away.


	4. Chapter 4

Unfortunately I don't own Doctor Who or (even worse) the Tardis, if I did Donna would still be around and so would David Tennant :) Please Enjoy and Comment

Chapter 4

The Doctor looked around in interest as he was lead... somewhere. He shot several questions at quick succession at Luke who was walking him by the elbow like a puppy, "where are we anyway? I don't remember any big structures... though maybe my navigation was off. We are on Prosinza, aren't we?" Luke stared at the Doctor worriedly, "you don't even know where you are? What kind of intruder are you? We're in the precinct- on Prosinza, it's a rocket stop- off, for the rich and famous, has been for decades." The Doctor looked puzzled, even worried. "Then if this is Prosinza, why haven't you got windows- everywhere, it is one of the most beautiful planets in the galaxy, or are we underground?" Now it was Luke's turn to look worried, "what are you on about? The station's only here because it's the most convenient placing en- route to Midnight. It's all rock out there, poisonous fumes. No life outside the dome." The Doctor was looking more and more alarmed, "what year is this? Quick, what year is it?" D-G, walking behind them had been listening in, "take him to the med centre, and keep him under close surveillance... Jimbo, you go too, keep an eye on them." D-G spoke with a tone of authority, poking the jibe at Luke, taunting him. Frowning, the Doctor looked on, knowing what was going on but being unable, for now, to do anything about it.

Having no response from his frantic questioning the Doctor's brain worked at overtime, Midnight was still operational; meaning that he and Donna hadn't been there yet and shut it down. Luke had mentioned decades, but how many? The Doctor snapped out of thought and realised that Luke was looking at him oddly, "are you all right? You look really concerned about something." Absentmindedly the Doctor shrugged, "you got any information brochures about the precinct on you?" Jimbo snorted, "What do you take us for? Tour guides? No I don't have a little brochure with shopping ideas in it." Disgusted, Jimbo prodded the Doctor sharply, "now get a move on, this is taking up overtime."


	5. Chapter 5

Unfortunately I don't own Doctor Who or (even worse) the Tardis, if I did Donna would still be around and so would David Tennant :) Please Enjoy and Comment

Chapter 5

They walked in silence along the boring, grey tunnels. D-G and the fourth guard had left them a while ago, bound for elsewhere. The quiet trio arrived at a metal door fitted snugly into the curving tunnel wall. The Doctor looked on in obvious interest as Jimbo turned to a keypad beside the door; he looked over his shoulder, throwing a glare at both the Doctor and Luke. "Don't let him watch, you dunce. Turn him away." Luke did as he was told but, fortunately for the Doctor, (who knew even his screwdriver would trigger the complex security program) the walls of the tunnel were well- worn and the Doctor could see perfectly in the reflection the code Jimbo punched into the keypad. Jimbo stepped over the door sill, beckoning for the Doctor to follow. Suddenly, as the Doctor passed through the door sirens began to wail and previously concealed lights emerged and began frantically flashing red. Both Jimbo and Luke whirled on the Doctor, drawing their stun- guns in swift, fluid movements. The Doctor was puzzled; he had never set off an alarm before. As if to confirm his theory the com next to the door crackled into life and a frantic voice struggled through the static noise, "Boss, get to security now! All the scanners are saying the same thing- a huge living organism is heading straight for us!" Luke jumped into action and, for the first time, the Doctor realised why he was in charge, Luke may not have much muscle or battlefield experience but he was a natural leader. "Doctor, you're coming with us, you may be involved, but, if you're not you may be able to help." The Doctor's puzzled, worried frown broke and he grinned widely, "Luke, I'm always here to help! Allon-y!"


	6. Chapter 6

Unfortunately I don't own Doctor Who or (even worse) the Tardis, if I did Donna would still be around and so would David Tennant :) Please Enjoy and Comment

Chapter 6

As the trio jogged briskly down a large, well- lit corridor the Doctor started re- questioning Luke. "As I asked before, what year is this?" Luke shook his head, "you really have no idea do you." Still shaking his head, Luke answered the Doctor, "It's the year 2005827." The Doctor looked thoughtful, this was the time in the Earth's history that was least interesting, the planet was dying, choked with storms and freak weather. Of course the rich wanted to get away from all that and built places like the resort on Midnight, havens for the rich and the powerful. The Doctor's quick mind began running over events from that year, taking in information that he knew. A huge living organism... and then it struck him. He ground to a halt in mid- stride, Jimbo crashing into him from behind. "Watch i-" Jimbo was cut off as the Doctor shushed him and turned to Luke. "Have there been problems with supplies lately? I mean, legally you have to be self sufficient but I bet you can't grow much here so you've got to ship it in, where from?" "You're right!" Luke exclaimed, "All staff have been on minimum supplies for a fortnight now. The food gets delivered from another planet in the system- um can't remember the name though." He looked defensive, guilty for not knowing but as the Doctor began to raise his eyes skywards Jimbo came to Luke's defence. "It's fair enough, we're in charge of security, not supplies and Luke's fairly new. Don't blame him!" The Doctor raised his hands to the sky, looking bashful, "ok, ok sorry. Let's see, Hexorni System... Oh! Persimmon!" He slapped himself on the head, "Ok, right, Persimmon, lovely people, great food. The catering company of the galaxy." Luke looked puzzled, "so if they're so good, why have the deliveries stopped?" The Doctor shrugged, "Let's find out."


	7. Chapter 7

Unfortunately I don't own Doctor Who or (even worse) the Tardis, if I did Donna would still be around and so would David Tennant :) Please Enjoy and Comment

Chapter 7

Jimbo had thought he was fit, but following the Doctor through the nearly endless maze of corridors he was puffing, tired and extremely thirsty. He was also puzzled, the Doctor had out a mysterious silver stick, it was flashing blue and making the most annoying beeping sound. Jimbo was just glad that Luke was in the same state, or a worse one for that matter, he was turning purple with exertion. At a crossroad the Doctor stopped suddenly, he turned to face his two companions only to see that they were doubled over, panting. Shaking his head the Doctor addressed them, "right, you two, this is where we part ways, Jimbo, you head to the security centre, power up all the defences to maximum." Jimbo looked puzzled; "why?" he asked, "Just do it!" the Doctor shot back. Jimbo rolled his eyes and set off at a slow jog down the right hand side corridor. Luke turned to the Doctor, "what about me?" "Go and speak to the director or whoever is in charge, tell them to get everyone out. Now! But well away from the life form that's coming in, or they will all die!" Luke looked at the Doctor nervously, "I can try, but the boss isn't likely to listen to me." The Doctor rounded on him, his eyes dark pits of age, panic and anger. "Yes, you will try, and you will succeed, I don't care what reason you give. JUST GET EVERYBODY OUT!" by the time the Doctor had finished Luke was already racing away, leaving the Doctor staring after him.

Mentally the Doctor scolded himself; he had just alienated himself- again. But what else could he do, there was a not-so-mysterious life form heading straight towards them and... The Doctor's train of thought drifted and he murmured again to himself; "straight towards us..." and then it hit him. He leaped high in the air, landing a slap on his own forehead. The alien- The Doctor was pretty sure what it was but needed to be certain, was a creature that relied on living matter. So why head to an all but barren planet in a system full of forested worlds? Because it was being directed!


	8. Chapter 8

Unfortunately I don't own Doctor Who or (even worse) the Tardis, if I did Donna would still be around and so would David Tennant :) Please Enjoy and Comment

Sorry this chapter is so short, working on chapter 9

Chapter 8

Luke ran through the halls, panting. Like the rest of the staff he had no wishes to go anywhere near the Director, but, it seemed less frightening than staying with the Doctor. A man with eyes so deep, Luke was afraid that if he looked at them for too long, he would fall into their dark pits. Luke wasn't a coward but there was something about the stranger, in his sudden mood- swings, that shook him to the core.

The Doctor whipped out his sonic, a signal that was directing such a big creature must be strong, and a strong signal meant a big transmitter. He slowly roamed the sonic above his head, aimed at the ceiling. The beeping wasn't to his liking and, pausing in his movement and lowered the screwdriver, after a quick fiddle he raised it again and the answer was instantaneous. The beeping changed in tone and frequency as the Doctor moved it over a particular spot and he paused and listened for a second. His manic grin broke out he began running, following his sonic screwdriver instead of his nose.


End file.
